Pleasure Feet
by StormLongbottom
Summary: There are two things Cody loves most in the world . . . (Part of a longer chain of stories.)


Disclaimer: I do not own anything Disney or anything Suite Life. This story is part of a larger crossover with three other stories attached to it. The links to the other stories will be provided at the bottom. As always, reviews are welcome and enjoyed greatly.

* * *

Pleasure Feet

The rumor about Zack and Cody was that Zack was born first with Cody holding onto his heel, not coming out later than thirty seconds from the first. Cody always felt the grunt of being behind his brother by thirty seconds. The extra time seemed all the world in the brains department, though. But, Cody always felt a great love for his doofy brother.

Cody had two joys in the world. He partook in one as he walked across the deck of the ship's deck, reading one of his complex books about life's whatnots that no one really cared about but him. It was these joyful days, when the wind blew just right, bringing mists of water with it.

When Cody got to his cabin, where he bunked with Zack, he was shocked that he managed not to run into anyone that day. Slowly, he opened the door, not sure what he was going to see when he came in. Zack had a habit of doing just about anything in the cabin.

For once, the twins' room was mostly clean, an astounding feat for Zack to Cody's amazement. Zack was on his bed with his feet crossed at the ankles. His shoes were still on, which disturbed Cody a little. Shoes were very messy. In a bed, they just didn't belong. Soft music played from Zack's DS.

Without looking up from his game, Zack said, "Glad you're here. My feet need a good rub."

Cody tossed his book on the bed. Here was his second favorite thing in the world. He loved him some Zack feet. "Did you shower yet?" Cody hid his face from Zack, so his twin would not be able to see his true hopes.

Zack gave a small chuckle. "No."

Cody turned back toward his twin and slowly (as to not seem too eager) marched his way over to Zack's bed. The closer he came to Zack's bed, the more he felt the scrutiny of Zack having his shoes on his bed. It played right into what Zack liked to do to Cody, and Cody knew that; however, he could not help his compulsion for clean.

Taking a hold on a shoe string, Cody pulled one loop out and repeated it with the other. Then, he did the other shoe. Grabbing the heel of Zack's shoe, he removed it. The other was a little more difficult because it was under the first foot. The stench of the first foot wafted up Cody's nose as he fought to get the other shoe off.

Zack finally took pity on his younger brother and uncrossed his ankles. The shoe slipped right off. The stench doubled rapidly. It was the smell of what Cody thought fine cheeses—the ones his mother was too poor to ever be able to purchase for the boys—smelled like. Cody hungered for Zack's feet.

The once white socks, crusted and brown were the only wall between Cody and his prize. Still, he did not rush it. His hands took the right foot and his thumbs kneaded the rough bottom-side of Zack's feet. The disgustingly crusty socks gave Cody a feeling of an anvil on his chest. There was a lot of pressure in not showing his clean-crazy. He moved to the other foot a little faster than he intended to because he feared that he wouldn't be able to keep up his typical passion for Zack's sweat-stenched feet. His thumbs really worked into Zack's soles.

Hooking his thumbs into the socks, Cody slid them off of Zack's feet and tossed them into the hamper. His hands went back to rubbing the naked feet with a minor dampness from sweat.

Cody dropped to his knees at the foot of the bed. His thumbs soaked up the dampness as he took in deep breaths through his nose to keep the rancor smell rushing through him, bringing him to a stiffened state. His mouth watered with the desire to taste the fine cheeses of the world. Without thought, Cody's lips parted. He grabbed at Zack's foot like it was a slippery fish trying to get back into the water, extended his tongue and licked from the heel up to the ball of Zack's foot.

To Cody's surprise, Zack did not yell at him. Quite the opposite happened. Zack moaned.

Cody glanced up quickly to see that Zack's eyes were shut. So, he licked up the other foot. The toxins from Zack's feet made Cody a glutton for them. His thumbs forcefully massaged one foot as his tongue slithered between the toes of the other. Occasionally, he stopped to spit out balled fabric of sock.

One of Cody's hands dropped down to the bulge in his pants, and he rubbed at it as he sucked the big toe on Zack's right foot into his mouth. Cody was quite proficient at cock sucking, so he treated the toe like a very tiny cock. His tongue rolled around the toe, licking at the tip of it. He sucked the toe as he twisted his head side to side.

Zack was a moaning, mumbling fool. He quavered as Cody moved to the toe on the left foot.

Cody's finger tips stroked at the bottom of Zack's foot, and his other hand yanked at his hardness. His mouth popped off of the toe and worked its way down the side, nibbling softly against the soft, acrid skin.

The younger twin's body betrayed him. He came much faster than ever before.

Zack's back arched before he sat up. He barely muttered the words, "Happy ending."

Cody climbed onto the bed, sadly leaving his brother's feet. His hands grasped at the button and zipper. Getting Zack's pants to his knees was all that Cody needed. Cody swiftly unbuttoned the button connecting the two pieces of silk fabric that contained Zack's raging monster. It practically flew out of its cage and stood looking at Cody with its one eye.

Before descending, Cody licked his lips to be nice and wet for his brother. His mouth opened to take in his brother's flower. The smooth skin of Zack's head slipped right into Cody's mouth. After a taste of fine cheeses, Zack's flower tasted as bland as a mushroom. It was less enjoyable sexually for Cody, so he was happy that the warm cream was already glooped in his underwear.

Cody violently swished his head from one side to another, so his tongue would trickle over the most sensitive spot on Zack's body. The cock tugged against the side of his mouth, causing his lips to make a slurping sound. Cody ignored it and continued working down on Zack's cock.

Two hands grabbed either side of Cody's face, clinching it together forcefully. Cody could not move his head, and Zack's body was pushing Zack's cock in and out of Cody's mouth more and less. Cody applied pressure to the bottom of Zack's cock with his tongue as he sucked in. His cheeks dimpled. Zack wildly grabbed Cody's left ear and a lock of hair on the right. His thrusts became wild, the head of his cock hitting the back of Cody's throat.

Cody faked a moan to hurry Zack up. His eyes watched Zack's face scrunch up in pleasure. Never did Zack notice Cody grabbing at his ass, hoping Zack would fuck it. Never did Zack notice that Cody switched to jockstraps for easy access. Always the foot rub and the blow job.

Jizz sailed down the back of Cody's throat and into his stomach.

At the moment Cody was letting Zack's cock fall out of his mouth, Mr. Moseby walked into their room. All three guys had completely stunned looks on their faces.

* * *

www. fanfiction .net, then-

s/8973287/1/Fighting-the-Crazy-Beast

s/8973296/1/Yesterday-s-Rose

s/8973223/1/Pleasure-Feet

s/8973207/1/Exposed-by-a-Careless-Mistake

s/8973320/1/neric-s-Rehab-for-Brotherly-Love


End file.
